Ashikaga
|full_name = 足利氏 The Ashikaga Clan |national_anthem = |name_in_towny = Ashikaga |motto = Sic Itur Ad Astra Thus you shall go to the stars |capital_city = Toyama |largest_city = Toyama |oldest_city = Toyama |established = 27th August 2019 |leader = Yllalen |political_system = 30px Constitutional Monarchy |economic_system = 28px Capitalism |official_language = * (Main) * |official_religion = Synism, Shintoism |army_size = Classified |dominions = * 30px Bukovina Federation |past_leaders = None |past_capitals = Takasaki (Ashikaga) |/n_list_page = 2 }}Ashikaga, formally the Clan of Ashikaga (Kanji: 足利氏) is a nation that inhabits the Honshu island of the Japanese Archipelago, the Kuril and the Okinawa Islands. The nation, as it currently stands, was reformed on the 27-29th August when Japan became a collection of clans, allied in the Coalition/Confederation of Japan. The spoken language is English, though you may find signs/writings in Japanese throughout the territory. Geography Ashikaga shares an open border with the other Japanese clans. The entire territory is covered by the mountainous Japanese landscape, having Mt. Hanei and the Kuril Islands in its territory. The limits of Ashikaga are as follows: N - '''The Sea of Japan, the Sea of Okhotsk; ''S - Shimazu, Asano;'' ''E - Tokugawa, the Pacific Ocean;'' ''W - Asano, Shimazu, Tokugawa.'' '''Government Ashikaga '''is a constitutional monarchy ran by the people, and His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Francisc I de Villiers (Yllalen). All citizens have the right to vote on organic and constitutional laws - the legislative and elect the Elders, who, together with HIM, the Emperor make up the executive. The Elders run Courts (ministries) which make sure the laws are applied and work with the citizens and HIM, the Emperor to further develop the clan. HIM, the Emperor has the right to veto, though a veto can be overwritten by a 2/3 majority of citizens. However, this is rarely needed as the needs of HIM, the Emperor are aligned with the needs of the people. The people of '''Ashikaga care about culture and tradition, so institutions like the Imperial Family can be found, while mayors take the title of Daimyo, the formal title being the (Right) Honourable, the Daimyo of Town. However, such institutions do not have power in the government, but members of the Imperial Family are eligible for succession to the Ashikagan throne. Moreover, Ashikaga takes pride in its government form, because it is one of the few working democracies in Asia. The Imperial Family (incomplete) * Shia_chan - Empress of Han (Wife) * XxSlayerMCxX - Government Official of Han (Son) * SiriusKW - President of Cantonia (Grandson) The Council of Elders (incomplete) * AKIHIRO135 - Court of the Environment * PhilCanSurvive - Court of Culture Current Daimyo * Yllalen - Toyama * XtheBattousai - Sugoi * Creeper4119 - Sado * _Rocc_ - Hachinohe * PhilCanSurvive - Amami * Blurryface - Mutsu Culture & Civilization Ashikaga is rich in culture, having varied traditions that date back to the days of old. Most of them are ritualistic, such as brewing tea, whilst others denote occupations or arts (landscaping) or just have specific symbolism. The clan is peaceful, not getting involved in wars, instead valuing diplomacy. Category:Nations Category:Asia